Just Their Family (repost)
by qyukey
Summary: ini direpost karena kena hapus hahaha. masih dengan pasangan Yunjae, Yoosu, Kangteuk, Changkyu, Zhoury, dll :D Genderswitch all uke kecuali Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Yaoi! humor abal, tapi semoga kalian suka. mohon reviewnya ne buat lanjutin cerita :D DLDR, dan juga RnR. oya, ini masih dengan qyuwithJJ :p
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Just Their Family**

**Chapter : 0/...**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Geje, Yaoi, GenderSwitch, humor abal :))**

**Prolog**

Sebenernya ini pengenalan tokoh dan harusnya dimulai dari awal. Tapi ya gitu, karena otak somplaknya baru mikir itu sekarang, jadi dibikin dulu sebelum tambah telat :D

..dan kalo kalian tau, FF yang saya bikin itu dasarnya ya pasti tokoh-tokoh ini.. :p

Keluarga Yunjae

- Jung Yunho : kepala keluarga yang manly, charming, tapi lebay. Pemegang utama perusahaan Jung Corp. Menguasai Hapkido. Posesif banget sama istrinya, Jung Jaejoong. Kalo lagi galau suka kabur ke rumah Hankyung.

- Jung Jaejoong : istri dari Jung Yunho. Umma dari Jung Changmin. Hobi masak, ngerawat tanaman, ngerawat kucing, dan ngerawat rumah serta keluarga tercinta pastinya. Sikapnya yang agak dingin suka menjadi faktor utama kegagalan modusnya Yunho.

- Jung Changmin : anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Yunjae. Lebay kayak appanya, tapi kadang galak kayak ummanya. Mellow (ini ketularan author), apalagi kalo udah menyangkut masalah Kyuhyun. Kalo lagi badmood suka lari ke kulkas terdekat.

Keluarga Hanchul

- Tan Hankyung : kepala keluarga yang kalem dan murah senyum. Pengusaha yang selalu terlihat santai padahal sukses. Koki utama di rumah, dan sangat sayang pada istrinya, Tan Heechul (padahal istrinya buas). Suka nongkrong bareng Yunho karena lokasi rumah dan kantor mereka berdua yang berdekatan.

- Tan Heechul : istri Tan Hankyung. Kalo ngomong tajamnya kayak pisau buah yang diasah terus selama 24 jam. Memperhatikan penampilan dan kecantikan selalu, hobi banget ngedesain dan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai model. Diktator sejati yang tertutupi oleh wajah cantik dan badan seksi.

- Tan Kyuhyun : anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Hanchul. Suka main game dan battle sama Changmin. Jahil dan bermulut pedas kayak ummanya, kalo sekilas dia mirip sama appanya. Kalo udah galau jadi autis sendiri, serasa dunia milik sendiri. Nggak peka sama lingkungan, contohnya dia nggak sadar sampai sekarang kalo Changmin suka sama dia -.-

Keluarga Yoosu

- Park Yoochun : Seorang musisi yang bekerja di C-Jes Entertainment. Melankolis dan puitis, kalo lagi mellow biasanya langsung mengarah ke piano atau gitar terdekat dan memainkan lagu sedih. Sering main golf bareng Yunho, Hankyung, dan Yesung.

- Park Junsu : Istri dari Park Yoochun, riang gembira di mana saja dan selalu terkenal dengan tertawa khasnya yang berbunyi "eu kyang kyang~" . Suka bikin kue kering yang lucu-lucu.

- Park Minho : Anak tunggal dari pasangan Yoosu. Cuek sama keadaan sekitar, apalagi kalo appanya mellow dan ibunya gembira. Pacarnya Taemin. Selalu semangat dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Taemin, malas-malasan kalo disuruh Junsu.

Keluarga Yewook

- Kim Yesung : Musisi yang bekerja di SM Entertainment, suaranya bagus banget. Suka menyibukkan diri dengan kura-kuranya dan langsung nggak inget sama keadaan sekitar. Sayang banget sama anak dan istrinya.

- Kim Ryeowook : Ibu rumah tangga yang suka memasak dan membereskan rumah. Cerewet dan ribet, apalagi kalau menyangkut masalah keluarganya. Cukup sabar menghadapi Yesung yang suka tenggelam dalam dunia kura-kuranya.

- Kim Taemin : anak satu-satunya dan sangat dimanja. Manja sama Minho, namjachingunya. Suka melakukan aegyo dimana saja.

Keluarga Onkey

- Lee Jinki : Polos, tapi merupakan sosok namja pengertian yang baik. Maniak ayam dan sangat sabar menghadapi istrinya yang cerewet abis.

- Kim Kibum : istrinya Onew, nggak mau merubah marga setelah nikah, tapi memang ternyata anaknya malah dikasih nama yang sama, Lee Kibum. Bedanya, Kibum yang ini dipanggil Key, anaknya dipanggil Bummie. Suka masak, dandan dan belanja.

- Lee Kibum : serupa tapi tak sama dengan ibunya, tipe yeoja yang cool dan pintar. Sekarang lagi kuliah di luar negeri, jadi belum muncul di cerita. Huehehe.

Tan Zhoumi : adik kandung Hankyung, tinggal di China. Beda 14 tahun dari Hankyung. Pacarnya Henry Lau. Tubuhnya tinggi dan suka memakai cat rambut berwarna mencolok. Kalo ke Korea suka nggak bilang-bilang dan muncul secara misterius di rumah Hankyung.

Henry Lau : yeoja chubby yang jadi pacarnya Zhoumi. Suka ngamuk kalo dicubit pipinya dan katanya sih sebentar lagi mau tunangan sama Zhoumi. Suka main biola, piano, dan berbagai alat musik.

Keluarga Kangteuk

- Kim Kangin : namja tegas yang merupakan appa dari Jung Jaejoong. Seorang pengusaha sukses yang menguasai taekwondo dan sangat melindungi Jaejoong dan juga Leeteuk.

- Kim Leeteuk : yeoja yang mempunyai angelic smile (yang diturunkan pada Jaejoong), berwatak sabar dan lembut. Yaaah, bisa dibilang paras Jaejoong sangat menurun dari ummanya ini. Kalo watak sih.. ehem *lirik Kangin.


	2. Yoosu Couple

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar cerah. Sama seperti suasana di rumah keluarga Park. Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan lembaran partiturnya, Minho dengan playstation dan Junsu di dapur. Pagi yang sama seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang beda, pagi itu Junsu keluar dari dapur membawa omelet dan susu sambil bernyanyi.

"Chunnie!" panggil Junsu.

"Ne?" sahut Yoochun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari partitur.

"Aku lagi suka lagu ini, udah lama sih tapi aku mau nyanyi!" ujar Junsu ceria.

"Ah ne.. Lagunya buat aku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dengarkan ne!" kata Junsu sambil menata piring di atas meja makan.

**_Nae sarang itgo sipeun sarang  
Gieoghago sipeun geu sarang  
Moreugesseo u~ u~ sireo ijen  
Jeongmal sarangi silhdaguyo.._**

**_My love, my love that I want to forget, my love that I want to remember  
I don't know – I don't like it, I really don't like love anymore.._**

**[Xiah Junsu – I Don't Like Love]**

"Su-ie.." panggil Yoochun. Dia ngerasa mellow karena lagu yang dinyanyikan Junsu.

"Ne?" jawab Junsu ceria.

"Lagu yang tadi.. buat aku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne! Kamu kan nae sarang!" cengir Junsu.

Yoochun mulai galau. Ia berjalan menuju ke pianonya dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Jarinya menari lincah di atas tuts piano, tapi mukanya menunjukkan kegalauan yang amat sangat.

"Don't like love anymore.. Apa Su-ie bosen sama aku.. Apa dia mau cerai sama aku tapi dia nyampeinnya lewat lagu? Apa dia punya namja lain.. Apa namja itu lebih baik dari aku? Walaupun aku cassanova dulu kan aku suaminya.. Kenapa.. Kenapa Su-ie nyanyi lagu itu.." batin Yoochun galau.

"Aha! Chunnie main piano lagi ne?" ujar Junsu sambil pergi ke dapur.

Tanpa sadar Yoochun pun memainkan lagu DBSK yang berjudul My Destiny.

"Aaaah, lagu ini! Another you, another me.." senandung Junsu.

Yoochun memandang Junsu horor. Bagaimana tidak, Junsu malah menyanyikan lagu sedih yang ia mainkan dengan ceria.

"Apa segitunya kamu ingin berpisah denganku, Su.. Aku nggak nyangka kamu bakal terang-terangan nunjukinnya.." batin Yoochun sedih. Dengan dramatis ia menempelkan keningnya ke atas piano.

"Chunnie memang selalu bisa menghayati lagu!" pikir Junsu.

Setelah merasa makanan di atas meja makan cukup, Junsu pun memanggil anak dan suaminya untuk sarapan.

"Ayo sarapan dulu!" panggil Junsu ceria.

Minho berjalan menuju ke meja makan dengan muka datar, sedangkan Yoochun berjalan dengan muka galau.

"Nah, ini dimakan ne?" kata Junsu sambil mengambil omelet miliknya dan memakannya dengan gembira.

Tiba-tiba telepon di rumah mereka pun berdering. Junsu bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo? Ah ne, Wookie ! Oooh arisan lagi ya? Di rumahmu? Ne.."

Sementara Junsu asyik mengobrol dengan Ryeowook, Minho memandangi appanya yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Appa, galau ne?" selidik Minho.

'Ne.. kok tau?" tanya Yoochun. Ia senang anaknya bisa memperhatikannya.

"Soalnya jidat appa tambah mengkilat, pasti sering digosok gara-gara pusing ne?" celetuk Minho. Sungguh jawaban yang menohok hati.

Aura Yoochun pun berubah menjadi tambah kelam. Minho, walaupun mungkin kamu nggak maksud, walaupun ekspresi muka kamu nggak berubah. Tapi itu tetep aja, TAJEM!

"Aku.. aku selesai sarapan.." ujar Yoochun sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

"Mau pergi ne? Hati-hati yaaaaa!" kata Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Minhon hanya mengangkat bahunya saat melihat appanya pergi. Ia malah mengambil handphone dan memilih untuk menelepon Taemin.

Tidak lama kemudian sampailah Yoochun di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mau curhat sama Yunho ceritanya. Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan melewati Changmin tanpa menyapanya. Efek terlalu galau..

"Pandangan Chunnie ahjussi menerawang! Mana aku nggak disapa! Apa aku hantu?" pikir Changmin lebay.

"Eh Chunnie, ayo masuk! Kesini sendirian?" sapa Jaejoong.

"Ne..." jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Aaah, mau ketemu Yunnie ne? Dia sedang makan, langsung ke ruang makan aja! Aku mau ngerawat bunga dulu ne?" kata Jaejoong.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Jaejoong, Yoochun pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat Yunho yang sedang sibuk memakan ayam goreng hasil olahan Jaejoong tadi pagi.

"Kalo diliat dari sini Yunho Hyung musang banget.." pikir Yoochun. Dengan dagu lancip, pandangan mata tajam, dan sibuk makan ayam. Iya sih, tapi tetep ganteng kan buat Jaejoong ;)

Sementara Yoochun masih memperhatikan Yunho, Jaejoong ternyata kembali dengan membawa gembor air yang tertinggal di halaman belakang.

"Yun, makannya yang rapi dong, jangan belepotan gini, udah tua juga.." sahut Jaejoong sambil mengelap area di sekitar mulut Yunho menggunakan tisu.

"Mereka.. mereka.. bahagia.." batin Yoochun sedih.

"Chunnie belum sarapan? Ayo makan dulu, sebelum dihabiskan Changmin!" ajak Jaejoong.

Saat Yoochun mengambil sepotong ayam, muncul Changmin secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayamku! Ayamku berkurang satu!" panik Changmin.

"Umma heran kamu nggak kenyang apa, tadi udah makan juga! Udah nggak usah serakah!" celetuk Jaejoong sadis.

"Umma tapi umma.. Aaah ummaaaaaaa tegaaaaaaaaaa!" kata Changmin sambil mengekori ummanya.

"Ah sudah makan saja.. Minnie memang suka kayak gitu," kata Yunho.

"Iya Hyung.. haaaaah.." kata Yoochun sambil menghela nafas.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kalo Jae Noona suka ngungkapin ekspresi lewat lagu nggak Hyung?" tanya Yoochun balik.

"Oh, kadang sih. Yeoja memang suka begitu! Waktu itu aja pas lagi berantem sama aku, tiba-tiba dia nyanyi : I don't need a man, I don't need a man!" jelas Yunho.

"Terus gimana Hyung?" selidik Yoochun.

"Ya aku terusin aja. Aku jawab aja : jinjja? Terus Boojae nyanyi lagi : I don't need a man, I don't need a man! Aku jawab lagi : jeongmal?"

"Itu sih kayak Hyung ikutan -.-" protes Yoochun.

"Iya, udah gitu dia langsung ngomong : Yunnie nyebelin! Nah, kalo udah gitu biasanya marahnya udah nggak akan lama.." terawang Yunho.

"Berarti.. apa Su-ie menyampaikan pesan lewat lagu juga?" tanya Yoochun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Waaah, bisa jadi tuh!" kata Yunho sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidaaaaaaak!" teriak Yoochun sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yunho.

"Hyung bohong kan! Su-ie nggak mungkin mau cerai! Aku nggak mau jadi duda!" teriak Yoochun panik.

"Hah duda?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membawa gembor air dan pupuk. Bisa ditaruh dulu kali ya sebenernya -_-

Yunho hanya bisa terbengong. Dia kan nggak tau apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba kerah bajunya ditarik?

"Ahjussi! Jangan bunuh Appa!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Appa kali yang harusnya dipeluk, Min!" protes Yunho yang diacuhkan Changmin.

"Kalian lebay! Udah, Minnie mending ngembaliin gembor sama pupuk Umma dulu ke taman. Yunnie mending bikinin minuman untuk Chunnie !" titah Jaejoong mutlak.

"Boo, nggak ngerapiin baju aku dulu? Acak-acakan nih.." modus Yunho yang diabaikan Jaejoong.

"Nah sekarang sebenernya ada apa sih?" tanya Jaejoong. Tapi yang ditanya malah menuju ke piano milik Jaejoong.

"Nan meomunda.. nan meomunda.." Yoochun bernyanyi lirih.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun kesal. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yoochun.

"NGGAK USAH SOK MELLOW! KENAPA SIH?" kata Jaejoong nggak nyantey.

"Sifat aslinya Umma bangkit! Mending aku menyelamatkan diri ke rumah Kyu!" batin Changmin. Ah, pengen ketemu Kyuhyun aja sih kan itu -_-

Yoochun pun tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu masalahnya.. Kenapa nggak nanya langsung sama Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Gila, imejnya langsung berubah gitu dong dari yang tadi.." batin Yoochun.

"Chunnie?" panggil Jaejoong heran.

"Ah ne.. Aku nggak berani menghadapi jika kenyataan pahit itu yang harus terjadi, Noona.." kata Yoochun.

Yunho yang sudah selesai membuat minuman pun duduk di samping Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Hyung, bisa nggak buat nggak meluk Jae Noona di depan aku dulu?" pinta Yoochun.

"Aniya," ucap Yunho dengan nada tegas.

"Yaaaa, kalo gitu masalahnya sih biar aku tanya ke Junsu aja langsung,, Sesama yeoja biasanya sih cepet.. Aku suruh Su-ie kesini aja ya!" usul Jaejoong.

"Noona.. tapi tapi tapi.." ucapan Yoochun terputus karena ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Jae Eonnie? Eu kyang kyang~"

"Ya, sebenernya aku udah nyuruh Su-ie daritadi kesini sih. Su-ie, sini!" panggil Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Yunho sweatdropped. Kalo gitu sih ya udah nggak usah pake bilang mau nyuruh Junsu buat datang -_-

"Eh Chunnie juga disini! Aku baru mau nganterin ini!" Junsu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Mwo! Ini.. Isinya surat cerai kan! Andwae!" panik Yoochun.

"Surat cerai? Eu kyang kyang~" tawa Junsu.

"Kamu beneran pengen cerai dari aku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Chunnie gwenchana? Siapa yang mau cerai sih?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Gini loh Su-ie, tadi pagi katanya kamu nyanyiin lagu I Don't Like Love ya buat Chunnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah ne, itu lagunya enak! Chunnie bisa kan main piano pake lagu itu, aku mau nyanyi soalnya.. Aku lagi suka lagu itu, apalagi penyanyinya tampan! Xiaaaah!" jelas Junsu.

"Jadi.. bukan gara-gara kamu bosen sama aku?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aniyo.. walaupun jidat Chunnie makin lebar tiap harinya, tapi aku nggak akan pernah bosen kok, eu kyang kyang~" jawab Junsu ceria.

Statement Junsu memang maksudnya menghibur tapi kok menohok ya? -_-

"Makanya jangan mellow mulu, jadi aja kan?" sindir Yunho.

"Udah-udah, mending kita siapin buat makan siang aja, kalian ikut makan disini aja ne? Su-ie ayo kita masak?" ajak Jaejoong.

Dan ternyata miskomunikasi sepele juga bisa bikin galau.. Yah, melankolis. Hahaha. Tapi akhirnya happy ending juga kan ;;)

**qyu said : weleh ! akhirnya semuanya direpost karena kena hapus admin ffn! tapi mungkin karena saya nggak ekspresif, begitu dapet notif ekspresinya malah oh :| aku bakal upload lagi. Eh iya, pen name aku qyuwithJJ , jangan kaget kalo ini beda account, well account aku ada dua :)) **

**mianhae buat review yang blm sempet dibales, fave yang menghilang dan follow story yang tetiba ter unfollow.. #eaaaa. silakan difave difollow dan direview lagi ne?**

**tekad saya : mau 100x dihapus juga saya bakal upload lagi! entah gimana caranya. Haha. Keras kepala ya -_- **

**yap, sekian aja. semoga kalian sukaaaaa ! reviewnya ne?**


End file.
